Sentinelle et Guides à Mega City One
by duneline
Summary: Joe, Blade Runner, se réveille dans une époque et un monde qu'il ne reconnait plus. Mais profondément changé lui aussi... Que lui réserve cette immense cité qu'est Mega City One où le système judiciaire est géré par des juges particuliers? ( Slash/ Yaoi.)
1. Chapter 1

« Sentinelle et Guide à Méga City One » :

Hello ! Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais slasher Judge Dredd avec un personnage incarné par Ryan Gosling : « Blade Runner 2049 » a été un don du ciel !

Dans cette fiction, l'époque où évoluent Dredd et Joe est celle de celui du film « Judge Dredd, 2012 », mixée avec des éléments de l'environnement tirés de « Blade Runner 2049 ».

Disclaimer : Je ne retire aucun bénéfices financiers de cette fiction et ces personnages sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs auteurs légitmes.

I- Chapitre 1 :

Joe détacha sa silhouette longue, svelte et aux mouvements pleins de grâce du mur de la salle d'attente où il se trouvait avec son formateur et mentor et suivit le jeune assistant du Juge Suprême dans le bureau.

Pas un muscle de son jeune visage de blond aux traits réguliers ne démontra sa surprise de voir le conseil des juges en face de lui. Le jeune apprenti juge avait ressenti leurs présences avant même de pénétrer dans cette salle assez vaste pour tenir un conseil.

Bruce, son juge formateur, ne se formalisa pas de la présence du conseil suprême. Même étant sentinel de niveau 4 , il avait pu percevoir leurs battements de coeur.

« -Joseph Richard Deckard, commenca la juge suprême Hershey, en fixant un regard perçant sur l'intéressé, vous nous avez été recommandé par un membre de la famille fondateur de nôtre système de , il est dit que vous êtes un guide aux compétences exceptionnelles et aux pouvoirs psychiques extrêmement puissants. Vous pourriez briguer un poste de juge conseil ou formateur ? »

Joseph Rick Deckard espéra que son désarroi passerait inaperçu auprès de ces guides et sentinelles confirmées. Surtout lors de l'énoncé de son nom complet et de la mention de ses pouvoirs exceptionnels…

Dans les archives administratives, le jeune blond avait trente ans mais il n ' avait, en réalité, que trois mois d'existence sur cette planète irradiée. Il n'était sorti de stase que tout récemment.

Mentalement, il adressa un remerciement à Deckard et sa fille Ana Stelline, ainsi qu' à ses amis réplicants pour sa renaissance à une époque où la population se terrait dans de vastes mégalopoles et où la criminalité explosait à tous les coins de rue…

Se réveiller dans un laboratoire clandestin et s'entendre dire que l'époque, dans laquelle il avait vécu, avait disparu pour laisser place à une société gangrenée par la corruption et retournée, presque, à l'âge archaïque lui avait donné le tournis durant son premier mois d'acclimatisation.

Mais fait et détail importants : les réplicants n'étaient plus que de lointains souvenirs et surtout, un mythe.

Le silence de la pièce indiqua au jeune aspirant que la juge attendait une réponse à sa question. Subtilement, Joe chercha à percevoir les ressentis de ce conseil et constata que ses boucliers mentaux ne lui avaient pas fait défaut : Aucunes personnes, dans la pièce, n'avaient conscience de ses émotions et de son sondage psychique.

« -Je préfère le terrain, Juge Suprême, répondit-il, posément, ses yeux bleus fixés sur ceux noirs du Juge Hershey. Mon statut de guide, combiné à mes talents de détective, serait un grand avantage à appréhender les criminels sans pertes civiles. »

Joe se tut, attendant de voir la portée de ses arguments auprès du conseil. Il n'ignorait pas que son statut de guide puissant pouvait stabiliser les futurs aspirants juges sentinelles et les aider à maitriser leurs sens. En particulier lorsque ces derniers n'avaient pas encore rencontré leurs guides compatibles.

Généralement, la place de Joe aurait été à l'académie. Bruce, son juge mentor, avait prévenu le jeune homme que ses pouvoirs seraient un éventuel handicap.

Mais le jeune guide avait insisté : dans son ancienne vie, il n'avait pas eu le droit de choisir ce qu'il voulait faire. Dorénavant, il comptait bien exercer son libre arbitre !

Aspirant juge. Une manière de s'amender, après avoir eu le sang de ses semblables sur ses mains…

Rick Deckard devait rire, quelque part là-haut !

La juge suprême allait déclarer sa décision mais l'entrée de son assistant l'en empêcha et ce dernier lui murmura des mots rapidement, tout bas .

A cet instant-là, Joe perçut une présence psychique égalant presque la sienne et demeurant stoïque, il devina que cette personne au don si fort était le centre de l'occupation du conseil.

« -Joseph Richard Deckard, déclara la juge suprême, d'un ton solennel. Vous êtes aspirant juge sous la supervisation du juge Volt ici présent. Nous nous baserons sur ses commentaires pour la décision définitive.

-Oui, madame la juge suprême, fit Joe, avec un bref salut de respect de la main.

-La séance est levée, messieurs et mesdames, prononça la juge, en se levant de son siège. »

…...

Bruce et Joe furent autorisés à quitter la salle quand une puissante migraine faillit faire chanceler le jeune blond qui dut s'appuyer un bref instant au mur du couloir.

« -Que se passe-t-il, Joe ?, s'enquit Bruce, calmement pour ne pas alerter les autres personnes qui traversaient le couloir. »

Le jeune réplicant inspira longuement et fermant les yeux, il tenta de se ressaissir :

« -Juste un léger malaise, rassura-t-il, avec un sourire assez convaincant. C'est passé. »

Bruce lui lança un regard suspicieux mais ne dit rien.

« -Allons-y, fit-il simplement. »

Sans un mot, Joe le suivit pour sa première journée d'évaluation. Distrait, les sourcils froncés, il écouta les règles énoncées par son juge.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la source de son malaise et étant ce qu'il était, il mit ce problème de côté pour se concentrer sur son test à venir.

…...

Joe, sanglé dans son uniforme de juge, était conscient des regards furtifs des cadettes juges femelles dans sa direction, ainsi que ceux plus discrets des cadets masculins.

Il se savait attractif, avec ses yeux bleus qui changeaient de couleurs selon le temps et ses émotions et l'uniforme l'avantageait particulièrement.

Il descendait les marches de l'escalier qui menait au halle du palais de justice quand soudain, il se pétrifia.

Le temps se suspendit, littéralement, pour le jeune homme dont la visière de son casque masqua l'écarquillement de ses yeux bleus qui en devinrent presque verts.

Les paroles de Bruce ne furent qu'un lointain brouhaha aux oreilles du guide qui déglutit :

Deux juges venaient de traverser le halle, l'une le visage découvert et l'autre, mâle, continuait d'énumérer les règles. La jeune femme semblait être une aspirante juge et allait être évaluée comme Joe.

Celui-ci reconnut l'aura de la télépathe qu'il avait décelée pendant son passage devant le conseil des cinq juges. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme, blonde comme lui, se détourna de son compagnon et le dévisagea, avec une curiosité courtoise et paisible.

Son compagnon stoppa brusquement et leva la tête vers Joe et le juge Volt qui s'était tu, conscient de ce qui arrivait.

Joe eut le souffle coupé une longue seconde sous l'intensité de l'attention de l'autre homme et il entendit comme un clic s'enclencher dans l'air.

Ignorant des regards du personnel, des gardes armés et des autres juges présents dans l'immense hall, les deux hommes se fixaient, se jaugeant et ne pouvant détacher leurs yeux l'un de l'autre.

Durant sa carrière de blade runner, Joe n'avait connu et vécu que deux expériences amoureuses : l'une, platonique, avec Joy et l'autre, affectueuse et sexuelle, avec une résistante réplicante.

Il avait cru aimer et connaître que c'était le désir mais placé en face de ce juge, au charisme et à l'aura indéniables, il sut ce que signifiait, réellement, désirer.

Un sentiment inconnu jusque-là du jeune réplicant émergea en lui et un désir, irraisonné et irrépressible, de se jeter dans les bras de ce juge. Désir que le jeune guide réprima avec peine, sous une attitude impassible.

Mais jamais, le jeune homme n'avait éprouvé une telle envie d'appartenir à une personne et de trouver, enfin, sa place dans la vie de ce juge.

Un froid se fit en Joe lorsque celui-ci reporta toute son attention à sa jeune aspirante, murmura quelques mots et que ces derniers sortirent du palais de justice.

Joe les vit enfourcher leur lawmasters, échanger des paroles et s'éloigner vers la direction d'une autoroute.

La désolation et la confusion de Joe durent se lire sur sa physionomie car son mentor lui étreignit, avec compassion, l'épaule.

« -Ce n'est pas contre toi, Joe, expliqua Bruce, gentiment. C'est juste que ta sentinelle est Dredd. »

A ce nom, Joe sut que sa vie de guide était condamnée : il avait entendu parler du mythique Dredd et il savait que l'existence du juge Dredd était dévouée à la justice et à Mega City One.

Etant une sentinelle d'une stabilité exceptionnelle, il était le seul juge sentinelle à n 'avoir jamais eu recours à un guide.

Même compatibles, une sentinelle et un guide se réservaient le droit de refuser de créer un lien.

Et c'était ce que venait de faire le juge Dredd…

Stoïque et enfouissant un sentiment de rejet, Joe rassura son mentor avec un hochement de la tête et tous deux prirent possession de leur lawmasters.

Joe, enfourchant sa moto, se prépara à son évaluation et à une vie de solitude…

A suivre

Duneline, le 8/01/2018.


	2. Partie II

II- Chapitre 2 :

Le ciel était d'un bleu azur et la fraicheur de la matinée apaisait le tumulte des sentiments de Joe qui, au côté de son mentor, son law giver dans ses mains, sécurisait les lieux pour que le juge Volt pusse menotter les suspects d'un braquage de banque.

Agenouillés, ces derniers murmuraient des insultes à l'égard des juges en général dans un langage fleuri et surtout, plus virulents, contre les guides et mutants.

La foule de passants assistait à la scène, indifférente et habituée à la violence des interventions des juges. Plus loin, une équipe d'infirmiers et d'ambulanciers s'occupaient des blessés lors de l'attaque et une autre équipe, aux vêtements plus sombres, ramassaient les corps pour le recyclage obligatoire.

Joe s'efforça d'ignorer ses déductions où et comment les corps se faisaient recycler et à quelle fin car le jeune homme n'avait pas vu de bétails d'élevage…

Il réprima une grimace intérieure de dégoût, en songeant à son bacon du petit-déjeuner du matin et retint, à grand peine, l'envie de régurgiter son repas…

Il se fit la promesse d'être végétarien et de connaître la provenance des ingrédients qui constitueraient ses repas futurs. Voeux pieux, dirait Bruce.

Une migraine terrible fit chanceler le jeune aspirant juge et la douleur fut telle que Joe faillit en perdre son arme.

Des flash d'images accompagnèrent ces maux de tête atroces et Joe cligna des yeux, cherchant à se ressaisir et à se concentrer sur ces flashs : il y vit Dredd courir, dans un couloir sombre, pour échapper à des rafales de balles et s'écrouler, le corps mutilé par les impacts de tirs supra puissants.

Il perçut, plus qu'il ne vit, la peur et l'impuissance de Cassandra Anderson, l'aspirante juge télépathe et sa souffrance sous les tortures subies.

Burce s 'assura que tous les suspects étaient dans le fourgon du département de justice et s'approcha de Joe qui lui intima, d'un signe de la main, de ne pas venir plus près. Le juge obéit, sentant la détresse du guide et sa concentration.

Des murs gris où se détachaient des lettres, géantes et lumineuses, ne cessaient de revenir dans l'esprit de Joe qui parvint à les lire : « Peach Trees », le lieux où ces événements allaient se dérouler très prochainement !

Peach Trees ! Joe devait se rendre immédiatement à ce méga-bloc pour empêcher ce drame de se réaliser !

Oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas sa sentinelle, Joe se précipita vers sa lawmaster et sans explication à son mentor, il enfourcha sa moto et démarra en trombe.

Priant pour arriver à temps !

…

Cassandra, surveillant le suspect Kay, vit avec dépit que le sans-abris était toujours vers l'entrée Sud de Peach Trees et ce, malgré l'avertissement du juge Dredd. Elle avait tenté de lui éviter une sentence dans un iso-cube mais l'homme n'avait pas profité de sa seconde chance.

Elle le comprenait, en partie car où le pauvre hère aurait pu aller ?

Peut-être qu'un séjour dans un iso-cube lui serait beaucoup bénéfique que la vie dans la rue, à se droguer.

Dredd, l'esprit en alerte par une agitation confuse et sourde dans le méga-bloc, ne manqua pourtant pas de remarquer le délinquant. Il stoppa sa marche et commença à prononcer sa sentence quand une sirène et une voix, répétitive et robotique, immobilisa toute la foule qui se situait dans l'atrium et hors de l'immeuble :

« -Système de défense anti-guerre déclenchée et boucliers enclenchée. Tous les habitants demeurent calmes. »

Une lumière rouge et aveuglante accompagna ces mots et les sens de sentinelle de Dredd se mirent en alerte maximale.

Le juge entendit le son de la porte d'entrée blindée commencer à descendre rapidement, sans qu'il ne pusse rien y faire mais un autre bruit l'immobilisa complètement.

C'était le rugissement d'un lawmaster poussé à son extrême capacité et la sentinelle aperçut une moto foncer, à une vitesse vertigineuse, vers la porte blindée qui descendait inéluctablement.

Le propriétaire du lawmaster entreprit une mannoeuvre dangereuse, experte et dangereuse et la moto, s'inclinant vers le sol, glissa vers l'entrée qui se réduisait rapidement.

Le juge se dégagea de sa lawmaster qui s'écrasa contre la porte blindée et son pilote parvint à s'introduire entre le minuscule espace entre la porte blindée et le sol, avant que cette dernière bloqua toute sortie et toute entrée.

La force, conjuguée à la vitesse de la moto, envoya le jeune nouveau venu valdinguer, brutalement, contre le mur opposé à l'entrée.

Sa chute arracha un gémissement de douleur à ce dernier qui se releva, avec peine, une main sur un côté de son casque .

Cassandra vit du sang couler sur sa joue et à son aura, elle reconnut Joe, le guide non officiel de Dredd.

« -Hello ! » Fit Joe, avec un sourire plein de bravade à l'encontre de Cassandra qui l'observait, perplexe et intriguée.

Mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le visage impassible du juge Dredd. Celui-ci savait déjà son identité, par le rythme unique de son battement de coeur et son odeur propre à Joe.

Joe sentit plus qu'il ne vit le mépris de Dredd à l'égard de son action de tout à l'heure et Cassandra éprouva de la compassion pour le jeune guide qui, malgré son attitude détachée, ne montra pas sa déception face à la réaction de sa sentinelle.

« -C'était une action stupide, commenta Dredd, de sa voix grave et impersonnelle. Vous nous auriez été plus utile à l'extérieur qu' à l'intérieur . Maintenant, nous sommes trois à être prisonniers de ce bloc. »

Joe entendit les mots non dits de Dredd : ce dernier avait géré une situation dangereuse avec une aspirante peu expérimentée et dorénavant, il avait la responsabilité de la vie de Joe, le guide qu'il avait refusé.

Renfonçant son sentiment d'être de trop et un boulet pour Dredd, Joe suivit ces deux compagnons à l'intérieur de l'atrium.

A suivre

Duneline, le 11/01/19.


	3. Chapter 3

III-Chapitre 3 :

Joe hésitait entre le soulagement, la frayeur ou la gratitude car le fait d'être enfermé dans un bloc, sans issus de secours et moyens de communication avec le central, et pourchassé par le clan de Ma-Ma, l'empêchait d'éprouver de l'amertume, un peu de jalousie et de la peine devant l'indifférence affichée de sa sentinelle Dredd.

Le juge senior, fidèle à sa réputation où le devoir primait avant tout, ne s'exprimait qu'avec son éléve Cassandra Anderson, lui demandant de prendre les initiatives lors des confrontations avec des membres du gang.

Il ignorait totalement la présence de Joe qui se contentait de suivre et de les aider à neutraliser leurs poursuiveurs.

Mais son attitude impassible et ses boucliers mentaux ne dupaient pas la jeune Anderson qui, desfois, lui lançait des regards d'excuses quand Dredd choisissait de ne s'adresser qu'à elle.

Joe la rassurait par d'imperceptibles sourires de reconnaissance et décida qu'il aimait bien la jeune télépathe.

Malgré la dangerosité de la situation, le jeune guide était bluffé et fasciné par le professionnalisme, l'efficacité, le calme et la maîtrise à toute épreuve de Dredd et il lui arrivait, sans le réaliser, d'admirer la haute silhouette, mince et svelte, de son juge sentinelle.

Dredd était l'épitome du désir pour Joe qui se demandait s'il n' était pas un peu maso ! Il était clair que sa sentinelle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui mais il ne pouvait cesser d'avoir des fantaisies sur ce corps que l'on devinait souple, athlétique et beau.

Du peu que Joe pouvait percevoir des traits de Dredd, il devinait que le visage du juge était viril et attractif et la moue de ses lèvres, très expressive, était adorable et à croquer…

La vue de la moue exaspérée de Dredd tira Joe de ses pensées et le fit se reconcentrer sur leur situation.

Comme l'avait dit Cathy, la jeune habitante chez laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés, l'ascenseur les avait amenés au soixante-seizième étages.

Joe, examinant les murs délabrés et tagués, se rendit compte que les appartements étaient de véritables taudis et songea au confortable logement que le département de justice avait mis à sa disposition : il se considéra très chanceux.

Soudain, Dredd s'immobilisa et avisant les alentours, jeta un vif regard dans la direction du couloir où ils se dirigeaient.

Dans un bruit de ferraille, des barreaux de fer solide tombèrent du plafond et barrèrent le seul moyen de sortie.

…..

Joe sentit l'inquiétude de sa sentinelle, ainsi que son impuissance car sans moyen de couper les barreaux, ils constituaient des cibles parfaites pour une attaque.

Mais ce qui préoccupait le plus Dredd était que, comme l'avait observé Cassandra, le clan savait où les juges se trouvaient et étaient à leur merci.

Et aucune attaque ne semblait se profiler. Que manigançait Ma-Ma ?

« -Deckard, venez avec moi, fit Dredd, d'un ton professionnel. Anderson, retournez vers l'ascenseur avec le prisonnier : l'endroit est un abri de repli en cas d'assaut. »

Joe échangea un regard hagard avec Cassandra, en entendant la suggestion du juge de se réserver sa dernière balle pour ne pas être capturée vivante par le clan.

Il se promit de tout mettre en mesure pour que la jeune femme n'en arriva à cette extrémité désespérée. Avec un petit hochement de tête pour Anderson, il suivit Dredd à travers les couloirs.

Les habitants se barricadaient chez eux, s'enfermant à double tour et Joe perçut leurs peurs et leurs incertitudes quant à ce que tramait le clan. Il ressentit leur hostilité vis à vis de Dredd et de lui-même car les civils les tenaient pour responsable des agissements violents de Ma-Ma.

Une clarté avertit Dredd et Joe de l'approche de leur lieu de destination. Les deux hommes se planquèrent dans l'encoignure d'un mur et jetèrent un bref coup d'oeil dans la direction de la galerie opposée.

Ce qu'ils virent les alarma : Des mitrailleuses, avec balles perforantes, étaient en train d'être montées par des membres du clan et parmi eux, se trouvaient Ma-Ma et Caleb, son bras droit.

Visiblement, Ma-Ma, exaspérée de la ténacité à survivre des juges alors qu'ils n'étaient que trois, avait décidé d'utiliser les grands moyens.

Le sang de Joe se glaça dans ses veines quand il revit le flash où Dredd s'écroula, le corps troué de balles.

« -Oh, shit ! S'exclama Dredd, avant de se sauver. On se replie ! »

Les deux hommes entreprirent de courir dans les couloirs, rebroussant chemin à l'instant où Ma-Ma ordonna :

« -Feu à volonté ! »

…..

Les balles sifflaient, les manquant de peu mais ne loupant les infortunés habitants de ce niveau : elles perforaient les murs, les portes et les chaines et les barricades de fortune ne les empêchaient pas de faire des ravages.

La terreur, la souffrance et le désespoir des familles assaillirent Joe dont les boucliers étaient baissés car le jeune aspirant était plus préoccupé à éviter les projectiles mortelles que de maintenir ses boucliers.

Une déflagration projeta Dredd contre le mur du couloir et des flammes, chaudes et aveuglantes, mêlés à la violence de l'impact submergèrent les sens du juge sénior qui s'écroula au sol.

La vision du sentinelle s'obscurcit une seconde, mais une seconde où pour Joe, le temps se suspendit.

Le souffle du guide cessa un instant, son sang se figea et tout son corps se statufia : la frustration, la rage, la déception et la terreur de Joe éclatèrent d'un coup, envoyant des ondes ultra puissantes qui, comme une vague de tsunami, firent exploser les vitres et dévièrent les balles qui devaient cribler Dredd.

La vague d'énergie, déployée de l'esprit de Joe, puisait au plus profond de l'inconscient du jeune homme et durant de longues minutes, le silence se fit autour des deux juges.

Une bulle protégeait les deux hommes et Dredd, à terre, ne détachait pas ses yeux de son guide, impassible.

Mais Joe perçut son étonnement avant de s 'écouler, à la limite de l'évanouissement. Les bruits de rafales de tir parvinrent aux oreilles de Dredd, avant que les balles ne les atteignirent et sans ménagement, la sentinelle agrippa Joe par la main et le traina à sa suite.

Dredd rejoignit Cassandra et leur suspect, s'abaissant pour éviter les balles qui détruisaient, inéluctablement, leur abri.

Avisant une raie de clarté provenant du mur opposé à leur abri, la sentinelle fit exploser le mur qui fit apparaître une issue vers l'extérieur.

« -On saute !, » ordonna Dredd qui, entrainant Joe avec lui, sauta à travers le trou créé.

Joe, à travers l'épuisement, ressentit une vive douleur à l'épaule et de l'air frais.

….

Le jeune guide revint à lui, adossé à un terrain de roller skate et frissonnant, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait à l'extérieur du bloc, sur une terrasse de jeu situé en hauteur.

Des adolescents,intrigués,frigorifiés et apeurés, le fixaient pendant que le jeune guide inspira, avec gratitude et plaisir, de l'air frais de la nuit.

Les lumières de la ville et les hautes silhouettes des autres blocs, se dessinant dans l'obscurité de la nuit, distraient Joe de Cassandra qui lui appliquait les premiers soins à son épaule blessé.

Il adressa un sourire de remerciement à la jeune télépathe et relevant la tête, il s'aperçut que Dredd, en retrait, à côté du suspect évanoui, l'observait sans un mot.

Rien ne transparut des pensées de la sentinelle qui, se détournant de Joe, évalua la situation.

« -Il nous faut retourner à l'intérieur, déclara-t-il, en s'éloignant du guide et de la télépathe. Les renforts vont arriver mais il nous faut sécuriser un lieu de défense. »

Joe, avec l'aide de Cassandra, encore fatigué par le déploiement de son énergie psychique, se leva et suivit, à pas mesuré Dredd.

…..

Assis par terre, dans une salle de classe, Joe assistait à l'interrogation musclée par Dredd du suspect : Le voir se déchainer, faire preuve de brutalité et de violence aurait du rebuter Joe mais ce dernier ne put que trouver sa sentinelle sexy et irrésistible.

Cassandra suggéra qu'elle pouvait lire les pensées de Kay et Dredd, allant monter la garde près de la porte d'entrée, la laissa faire.

L'esprit embrumé par une torpeur bienvenue, bien qu'inquiétante, Joe accueillit cette sensation et fermant les yeux, il ne lutta pas contre l'inconscience qui l'emportait…

Sentant un regard sur lui, il prit conscience qu'il s'était mis en transe de guérison, exigé par son corps malmené et son esprit épuisé et il vit que l'attention de Cassandra et de Dredd s'étaient concentrée sur lui.

« -Je vais rester ici, proposa Joe, avec fermeté. Je ne serais qu'un poids mort pour vous. Je masquerais ma présence. »

Il avait ajouté cette précision pour apaiser l'inquiétude de Cassandra qui consulta Dredd du regard.

Celui-ci approuva d'une moue.

Une amertume sans nom s'empara de Joe devant l'acceptation facile de Dredd de sa proposition.

Le juge sentinelle marqua, cependant, une hésitation.

Avec un sourire résigné, le jeune guide enleva ses munitions restantes et les tendit à Dredd :

« -Vous en aurez plus l'utilité que moi. » affirma Joe en fixant bien Dredd de ses yeux.

Cassandra, choquée et interloquée, allait protester mais elle se souvint de sa place d'aspirante et ne dit rien quand Dredd prit les munitions de Joe et sortit de la salle de classe, l'arme au poing.

« -On y va, Anderson. » ordonna le juge, sans un regard en arrière.

La jeune télépathe jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers Joe qui s'était mis en transe et obeït à son supérieur.

…

Au fur et à mesure que ses boucliers s'affaiblissaient, Joe fut assailli par des émotions négatives, pleines de désespoir, de cris de souffrance et de douleur et de désillusion dans la vie et l'humanité lui-même.

Submergé par tout ceci, Joe se demanda si son métier n'était pas futile : pourquoi apporter l'ordre et la justice si les habitants avaient perdu espoir en l'avenir et dans le futur de l'humanité.

Que leur réservait l'avenir, à part, une vie dans une ville maudite et dans une planète ravagée par les radiations ?

Où s'échapper ? Où fuir ? Vers d'autres mégalopoles où la loi du plus fort régnait, où la surpopulation ne garantissait qu'une vie de misère ?

Le jeune guide gémit sous la migraine causée par la négativité des émotions des habitants de Méga-City One.

Soudain, des petites lueurs se firent à travers tout ce désespoir et l'esprit de Joe, comme un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière, s'y accrocha.

Le jeune guide perçut la satisfaction d'un bébé d'avoir mangé, le bonheur d'une mère de pouvoir contribuer à apaiser sa faim, la joie de serrer un proche survivant et l'espoir tenace d'adolescents dans l'amour et l'amitié…

Des joies simples mais qui apportèrent un baume sur l'esprit torturé de Joe qui comprit le bonheur d'être en vie.

Le jeune homme sut pourquoi il luttait contre la criminalité : par ses actions, il garantissait ces petites joies aux citoyens de Méga-City One.

Il avait failli ses semblables, une fois mais il ne faillirait pas à Méga-City One et à sa sentinelle.

Une sérénité amena un sourire sur le visage de Joe et une brise caressa ses traits. Un parfum de fleurs contribua à élargir son bien-être.

Un parfum de fleurs ?

Intrigué, Joe rouvrit les yeux et des arbres, immenses et aux feuilles luxuriantes, se découvrirent sous son regard ébahis.

« -Bienvenue au paradis des guides et des sentinelles ! » lança une voix chaleureuse et enthousiaste.

A suivre

Duneline, le 15/01/19


	4. Chapter 4

IV- Chapitre 4 :

Joe, debout, examinait la végétation dense, abondante et la chute d'eau qui alimentait un petit lac : il n'avait vu ce paysage que dans de vieilles archives datant avant et après le « black out » de son époque lorsqu'il était un blade runner.

Une brise parfumée vit voleter ses mèches blondes et le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus son casque mais il était toujours vêtu de son uniforme de juge.

Il leva les yeux vers un ciel clair et son expression s'émerveilla de voir des oiseaux voler parmi les nuages blancs.

Un sentiment de sérénité, de plénitude et de paix emplit l'âme de Joe qui se décida à donner son attention aux deux hommes qui se tenaient devant lui.

L'un, les cheveux bruns bouclés et le teint hâlé, était visiblement un guide et avait un sourire chaleureux sur ses traits.

L'autre, grand, musclé et l'attitude militaire, le dévisageait, calmement, sans aménité.

Ce qui ressortait de ce guide et de cette sentinelle était une acceptation, sans condition, de Joe et une immense bienveillance.

« -Suis-je mort ? », demanda Joe, s'adressant au jeune guide.

Le jeune homme brun eut un sourire, légèrement embarrassé et coupable, avant de secouer de la tête :

« -Non, tu ne l'es pas, répondit-il, sérieusement. Du moins pas encore. Tu as puisé énormément dans tes capacités psychiques et cela a épuisé ton corps et ton mental. Ton esprit animal t'a emmené ici pour tenter de te sauver. Je suis Blair, en fait et lui, c'est Jim, ma sentinelle. »

Jim le salua, brièvement de la tête, et s'approchant de Joe, il l'examina attentivement, une expression soucieuse sur ses traits.

Joe, perplexe, ne l'interrompit pas et jetant un regard autour de lui, il vit un tigre au pelage blanc magnifique qui l'observait avec quiétude.

Il sentit la connexion qui le liait au tigre blanc et devina que c'était son esprit animal : il sourit, apaisé par la présence de son animal totem.

Le tigre avança alors et se lova aux pieds de Joe qui se baissa pour le caresser. L'animal ferma les yeux et émit un ronronnement de contentement.

Le jeune guide eut un sourire amusé. Il en oublia Jim et Blair, concentré à caresser le pelage de son tigre.

« -C'est bien ce que je craignais, fit Jim, en finissant son examen de Joe. Tu as été empoisonné et tu aurais dû, déjà, être mort. Le fait que tu sois un réplicant a ralenti l'effet du poison sur ton organisme. A chaque fois que tu utilises tes pouvoirs, tu accélères l'effet du poison. »

Choqué, Joe stoppa de caresser son animal guide.

« -Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il, dans le déni. Je n'ai ni bu ni mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner. Pourquoi voudrait-on m'empoisonner ? »

…..

Jim, sans rien dire, prit la main gantée de Joe et la porta à la hauteur de son nez. La certitude se fit sur ses traits.

« -Un poison administré de manière cutanée, constata-t-il, d'une voix convaincue. As-tu laissé ta lawmaster sans surveillance, un moment ? »

Joe chercha dans ses souvenirs et l'arrestation des braqueurs de banque lui revint à l'esprit. Il se souvint d'avoir vu un passant banal admirer sa moto : sur le moment, le jeune guide n'y avait pas prêté attention particulièrement mais maintenant, en fouillant dans ses souvenirs, il se rappela l'avoir vu effleurer les guidons de sa lawmaster.

« -Oui, lors d'une intervention, confirma Joe, en se traitant mentalement de crétin. Comment ai-je pu être si naïf et si imprudent ?! »

Blair posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et gentiment, il entraina Joe vers le petit lac d'eau claire.

« -Tu es dans la jungle des guides et sentinelles, expliqua Blair, en enjoignant Joe à entrer dans l'eau. Cette eau devrait te guérir de ce poison et te ressourcer, physiquement et mentalement. »

Avec une confiance que Blair trouva touchante, Joe obéit et plongea dans l'eau claire et fraiche du lac.

Sur la berge, son tigre, couché sur l'herbe, se prélassait, en le regardant.

Joe se sentit revigoré et pleinement ressourcé : Le plaisir de tremper dans de l'eau fraiche et pure et de s'y prélasser, l'esprit en paix. Oubliant sa peine, sa déception et se perdant dans la contemplation d'une jungle magnifique…

« -Tu peux choisir de rester ici, proposa Blair, d'un ton hésitant. Dredd me rappelle beaucoup Jim à notre première rencontre : Jim ne voulait rien avoir avec moi. Un vrai badass, ma sentinelle ! Comme Dredd…

-Mais il est la loi incarnée, finit Jim, en s'approchant des deux guides. Il a grandi et vit dans une époque très dure où toute faiblesse peut coûter chère. Il me semble qu'il y ait une chance infime pour que Dredd accepte un guide et un partenaire dans sa vie. »

Les paroles de Jim et de Blair ne faisaient que confirmer ce que savait déjà Joe. Un silence, gêné, se fit entre les trois hommes.

Joe réfléchit, posément. Il songea à l'entente entre Cassandra et Dredd, à leurs capacités de juge et ne douta pas que ces derniers se sortiraient de la traque de Ma-Ma, vainqueurs et atteindraient leur objectif : l'arrestation de Ma-Ma et mettre fin au trafic de slo-mo.

Non, Dredd et Cassandra n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Joe avait rempli son devoir de guide et avait sauvé sa sentinelle. Dorénavant, il se devait de tourner la page…

Dans la jungle, il était accepté et en paix avec lui-même. Il devait reconnaître qu'il aspirait au repos et à la quiétude.

Auprès de Blair, de Jim et des anciens guides et sentinelles, il ne connaitrait un tel sentiment de plénitude et d'acceptation.

…

Joe s'apprêta à donner sa décision à Blair qui le fixait, dans l'expectative quand une douleur fulgurante le traversa.

Une rage bouillonnante, une impuissance et une souffrance montèrent en lui et Joe sut qu'il s'agissait des émotions de Dredd.

Le jeune guide quitta le lac, brusquement et entrant en transe, il souhaita, de toute son âme, retourner à son corps physique.

« -Adieu, Joe ! »entendit-il, avant de quitter ce lieu de paix et de douceur.

Il adressa un salut de la main à Blair et à Jim et rouvrant les yeux, il se revit dans la classe. Sans perdre de temps, il explora, psychiquement, le bloc et finit par se connecter à l'esprit de Dredd.

Par les yeux de sa sentinelle, Joe aperçut un autre juge qui visait Dredd de son ,Joe comprit que Ma-Ma avait acheté des juges et que ce Lex allait achever sa sentinelle.

Il chercha l'aura de Cassandra, la situa très proche de l'endroit où gisait Dredd et entrant en communication avec la jeune télépathe, il l'exhorta à se dépêcher et la guida vers la bonne pièce.

Dredd, blessé par une balle, était au bord de l'inconscience et allait être froidement exécuté par un juge véreux.

Une bulle de douceur et de quiétude l'envahit et tira son esprit de l'inconscience. La douleur le quitta assez pour que la sentinelle pusse se ressaisir et dire à Lex :

« -Attends. »

Ce simple mot eut le don d'énerver Lex qui se lança dans un grand speech avant de s'écrouler sous les tirs de Cassandra.

Joe prit sur lui la souffrance de Dredd quand il s'administra les premiers soins et lassé par ses efforts, le jeune guide s'évanouit.

…..

Ma-Ma avait été jugée et exécutée par Dredd et son clan avait été entièrement démantelée.

Dans l'ascenseur qui les ramenait à l'Atrium, Joe afficha un air indifférent et impassible alors qu'il hurlait, intérieurement de rage, de désespoir et de souffrance.

Dredd soignait Cassandra dont la douleur embrumait l'esprit de la jeune télépathe. Oubliant Joe, Dredd et Cassandra échangèrent un long regard et la résignation s'empara de Joe devant leurs complicités, le respect évident l'un pour l'autre et le geste d'humanité dont faisait preuve Dredd à l'égard de Cassandra.

L'espoir abandonna Joe quand il entendit Dredd, si intransigeant et si à cheval sur les règles, déclarer au juge Hershey que l'aspirante Anderson avait réussi son examen alors que cette dernière avait rendue sa plaque, persuadée d'avoir échoué.

Son mentor et ami avança vers le jeune guide qui, fièrement et avec dignité, se tenait debout devant l'entrée Sud de Peach Trees.

Son corps le trahit à l'approche du juge Volt qui dut l'attraper dans ses bras.

« -Infirmier ! »Appela Bruce, inquiet du mutisme de Joe qui s'agrippait à lui.

Ses forces l'abandonnant, sentant les ravages du poison sur son organisme épuisé au-delà des mots, le jeune guide, éperdu et délirant, enleva le casque de Bruce et le sien d'un geste désespéré et fébrile.

Apposant son front contre celui du juge Volt, il murmura les phrases rituelles pour créer un lien :

« -Sentinelle. »

Bruce, surpris mais voyant la détresse de Joe, mit ses mains sur celles, brûlantes de son élève et ami, répondit :

« -Gui... »

Le juge ne put jamais terminer le rituel de lien car un grondement se fit entendre et une force formidable envoya Bruce loin de Joe.

Joe, dans un instant de lucidité, réalisa qu'il était dans les bras de Dredd qui le tenait contre lui, possessif et protecteur.

Des larmes de soulagement, de joie et de complétude coulèrent sur les joues de Joe qui, pressentant sa future démise, projeta ses pensées à sa sentinelle :

« -Dredd, gémit Joe, avant de convulser et luttant pour rester conscient. Sentinelle...Dredd, poison ! Aide-moi ! »

La machoîre de Dredd se serra et une détermination, mêlée à une rage pure, s'afficha sur les traits de la sentinelle quand Joe convulsa, une dernière fois, dans ses bras avant d'exhaler son dernier souffle.

A suivre.

Duneline, le 16/01/19.


	5. Chapter 5

V-Chapitre 5 :

Les infirmiers, les autres juges, ainsi que la juge suprême Hershey et Bruce, se pétrifièrent, appréhendant l'explosion de rage imminente d'une sentinelle ayant perdu son guide.

Cassandra scrutait Dredd qui portait le corps inerte de Joe sur ses bras : elle perçut la peine, la culpabilité et l'incrédulité du juge sentinelle. Mais un autre sentiment primait sur toutes ces émotions : une rage froide, farouche et pure à l'égard du responsable de la mort de Joe.

Des sentinelles, sentant la détresse de Dredd, se tinrent prêts à intervenir pour maitriser, si besoin, Dredd.

« -Soyez prêts, infirmiers et juges, ordonna Hershey, discrètement et redoutant une réaction violente et désespérée de Dredd.

-Oui, madame. » fit Bruce, une main sur son lawgiver.

Mais rien ne se passa. Dredd ne bougeait pas, l'expression concentrée et finalement, semblant être parvenu à une décision, il se dirigea vers l'ambulance.

Perplexes, les personnes présentes s'échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension et un infirmier, surmontant l'intimidation éprouvée devant Dredd, avança vers le juge et suggéra :

« -Juge Dredd, il vaudrait mieux que l'équipe, chargée du recyclage, s'en occupe. »

Entendant la suggestion, Dredd eut une moue de désapprobation et continua sa marche vers l'ambulance.

La juge suprême décida d'intervenir.

« -Dredd, fit-elle, avec presque de la douceur dans la voix. Joe est mort. Vous ne pouviez plus rien pour lui. Il faut le laisser partir. »

C'était un ordre déguisé en conseil. Dredd serra des dents :

« -Non. »

Avec un soupir, Hershey fit signe aux juges de neutraliser Dredd, de façon non létale. Mais, un tigre blanc se manifesta et se mettant en position d'attaque, feula agressivement dans la direction des juges.

Les juges, reconnaissant un esprit guide animal, eurent la sagesse de s'abstenir de tout mouvement hostile à l'encontre de Dredd qui parvint à l'ambulance.

Avec une réticence visible, la sentinelle remit Joe aux infirmiers qui se dépêchèrent de déposer le jeune guide sur un brancard et de lui mettre un masque à oxygène.

Dredd, sentinelle aux facultés surpassant celles de ses congénères, avait entendu le souffle faible et inaudible de Joe dont l'esprit et le corps s'étaient mis en transe pour ralentir l'effet du poison.

Il surveilla les soins octroyés par les infirmiers, observant, impassible, le visage, pâle et las, de son guide.

Sans un mot, laissant Joe veillé par son esprit guide tigre, il prit possession de sa lawmaster et quitta le secteur de Peach Trees.

….

Des photos de criminels, fichés, défilèrent sur un coin de la visière du casque de Dredd qui finit par reconnaître le visage de l'empoisonneur de Joe.

« -Dredd au Central, fit le juge, conduisant sa lawmaster vers le Q.G du secteur 13. J'ai besoin d'une surveillance aérienne pour trouver un suspect.

-Central à Dredd, répondit une voix féminime. Requête acceptée. Drône activée. »

Dredd gara sa lawmaster dans le hangar de son Q.G et se rendit dans le bâtiment de justice, afin de faire son rapport pour Peach Trees.

Il était arrivée à la hauteur de son bureau lorsque le central l'appela :

« -Central à Dredd. Suspect localisé au secteur 5. Envoi des coordonnées gps maintenant. »

Dredd retourna à sa moto et rentrant les coordonnées de la localisation du suspect, il fit démarrer sa lawmaster.

…..

L'homme, vêtu d'un blouson sans manche, les avant- bras tatoués, buvait une bière et riait avec d'autres membres d'un gang auquel il appartenait.

Dredd activa le contrôle de la foule par sa lawmaster qui se mit à débiter le protocole, quitta sa moto et sans hésitation, s'approcha du groupe où se trouvait le suspect.

Celui-ci, à l'apparition du juge, blanchit complètement et abandonnant sa boisson, il se mit à courir.

Il se faufila à travers la foule de passants médusés et indifférents et crut pouvoir avoir le temps de rentrer dans un véhicule.

« -Balle paralysante. »Murmura Dredd à sa lawgivers.

Visant avec soin, il tira et le suspect s'écroula à terre, près de sa voiture et convulsant sous la charge électrique du projectile.

Le criminel n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle car Dredd le saisit par le cou, l'entraina contre la devanture d'une boutique et sans ménagement, le plaqua contre la vitrine.

« -Qui t'a donné l'ordre d'empoisonner le juge Deckard ?, interrogea Dredd, en administrant un brutal coup de tête au visage de l'homme qui cria de douleur.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, juge !, protesta le suspect, la bouche en sang. Je ne suis au courant de rien ! »

Dredd, faisant confiance à l'image projetée par Joe dans son esprit, décocha un coup de pied violent qui fit se courber l'homme qui cracha du sang.

« -Je répète ma question, fit la sentinelle, froidement et en attrapant par le cou l'interrogé. Qui t'a donné l'ordre d'éliminer le juge Déckard ? »

L'homme, la respiration coupée, lutta pour se libérer mais la poigne de Dredd, implacable, était de fer sur sa trachée.

« -Jeffrey, nôtre chef !, avoua le suspect, à bout de souffle. Il a appris que ce juge était vôtre guide et il a décidé de l'éliminer !

-Comment l'a-t-il su ?, voulut savoir Dredd, en secouant le criminel. Comment ?

-Un employé du palais de justice lui a vendu l'info !, répondit l'homme, à moitié évanoui. »

Dredd le lâcha et mettant l'homme en joue, l'exécuta, prononçant sa sentence :

« -Tentative d'homicide volontaire sur un juge : la peine de mort. »

Avertissant le central de son action et demandant l'intervention d'une équipe de recyclage, il vérifia ses munitions.

Puis vérification faîte, il dirigea son attention vers les autres membres du gang qui le virent arriver, avec terreur.

Il empoigna un des membres et entreprit une autre interrogation.

…..

Joe, toujours sous assistance respiratoire, était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital et un garde armée surveillait sa chambre.

La juge suprême l'observait par la vitre qui donnait sur sa chambre, le regard indéchiffrable. Elle eut un soupir de résignation, en pensant au raid que devait mener Dredd contre le gang de Jeffrey et aux exécutions sommaires et brutales.

Des rapports ne cessaient de lui parvenir du secteur 5 et la juge Hershey avait donné l'instruction de ne pas intervenir et de laisser agir Dredd.

D'une pierre, deux coups : cela apaisait l'envie de meurtre et de vengeance de son meilleur juge sentinelle et cela assainissait Méga-City One d'un gang actif et dangereux.

Un homme,en blouse blanche, s'installa à ses côtés et la consulta du regard. La juge suprême donna son autorisation, de manière tacite et l'homme pénétra dans la chambre du jeune guide.

Le tigre, allongé au pied du lit, vigilent, leva la tête et scruta l'inconnu. Celui-ci le salua, d'un signe de la main et apaisé, l'animal guide permit au docteur de s'approcher de Joe.

Sortant une seringue de la poche de sa blouse, l'homme piqua une des veines de Joe avec l'aiguille et avec beaucoup de douceur et de sollicitude, il administra la solution se trouvant dans la seringue.

De longues minutes s 'écoulèrent avant que Joe, inspirant profondément, rouvrit les yeux et arracha son masque à oxygène.

Le jeune guide examina le lieu où il se trouvait et rassuré, il porta son attention sur l'homme à son chevet.

« -Hello, Joe ! » salua ce dernier, avec un demi-sourire empreint de soulagement et de complicité.

« -Bonjour, John. » murmura Joe, paisiblement.

….

Joe dormait, d'un sommeil réparateur et serein. L'organisme, débarrassé du poison, commençait son processus de guérison.

Dredd, stoïque et impassible, le regardait dormir depuis son retour du raid punitif contre Jeffrey. Dehors, la nuit étalait son obscurité sur l'immense cité où des juges patrouillaient.

« -Je ne savais pas que la recrue Déckard se révélerait être un guide puissant, avoua la juge Hershey qui s'était approché de Dredd. Il égale vôtre niveau de puissance, Dredd. Les rapports disaient qu'il avait des aptitudes de télépathe mais il semblerait qu'il soit aussi capable de mouvoir des objets. »

Dredd écoutait, sans bouger et sans répondre. La juge, habituée à son attitude laconique et peu bavarde, continua de parler :

« -Je pensais que la juge Cassandra aurait été une équipière , à défaut d'être compatible, parfaite pour vous. Ses aptitudes de télépathe et son empathie auraient pu contre balancé vôtre nature intransigeante. Mais Joseph Déckard est entré dans l'équation. Je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir accédé à la demande du conseil des 5 de l'éliminer quand nous avons découvert le projet « renaissance ».

Intrigué, Dredd accorda, finalement,toute son attention à son supérieure et amie. Hershey sourit, en voyant qu'elle avait réussi à capter l'attention de son ancien équipier.

« -Il est un réplicant, Dredd, informa-t-elle, d'un ton que seul une sentinelle du niveau de Dredd pouvait entendre. Cloné à partir de l'original officer K décédé et de Rick Déckard, un blade runner. Le projet aurait du aboutir à l'époque d'avant la grande révolution mais apparemment, la rébellion des réplicants et la guerre qui en a résulté à obliger Rick à laisser le projet en suspend. Rick a tout fait pour maintenir l'existence de Joseph caché afin de le protéger et a enregistré une vidéo à l'intention de ce dernier. Nous avons découvert la cachette du laboratoire que récemment et avons mené l'expérience à terme. »

Dredd avait écouté sans rien montrer de ses émotions et après un long silence, il posa une question :

« -Est-il au courant ? »

Surprise de la question inattendue, la juge Hershey eut une pensée compatissante envers sa juge collègue du conseil. Celle-ci était, désespérément et follement, amoureuse de Dredd mais celui-ci n'avait jamais répondu à ses avances pour deux principales raisons : l'une, la loi interdisant toute relation amoureuse entre juges et l'autre, le fait que la vie de Dredd était vouée à la justice.

Mais la loi de non fraternisation entre collègues ne s'appliquait pas aux juges sentinelles et aux juges guides compatibles.

Dredd avait accepté Joseph et sa nature illicite alors que rien n'avait dévié la sentinelle de son sens du devoir et de justice.

« -Oui, il le sait. » confirma la juge suprême.

A cet instant-là, Joe se réveilla et naturellement, il tourna ses yeux bleus vers Dredd qui ne détourna pas son regard.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Dredd entra dans la chambre et attrapa la main tendue de Joe qui la serra, avec gratitude et joie.

Seninelle et guide se dévisagèrent longuement, sans échanger une parole.

La juge suprême s'en alla, un sourire indulgent et heureux pour les deux hommes.

A suivre.

Duneline, le 20/01/19.


	6. Chapter 6

VI-Chapitre 6 :

Joe, à demi-allongé sur le canapé, visionnait la vidéo que Rick Déckard lui avait laissée : il l'avait vue de nombreuses fois mais jamais chez Dredd.

L'appartement de sa sentinelle était à son image : propre, toutes les choses à sa place et Walter, le droïde, chargé des tâches ménagères, maintenait le logement d'une netteté militaire.

Sur l'écran, Rick, le visage las et stressé, s'expliquait :

« -J'espère qu'un jour tu auras ce message, Joe. Ana et des amis réplicants ont décidé que tu méritais une seconde chance. Nous t'avons cloné, à partir de ton prédécesseur K et de mon ADN et nous t'avons programmé pour que tu aies le libre arbitre : c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé et de m'avoir fait rencontrer ma fille.

Je regrette de ne pas avoir le temps de m'attarder mais sache une chose, Joseph Richard Déckard :

tu es mon fils. Tu as été désiré, aimé et j'aurais tant voulu te donner une enfance normale mais cette foutue guerre ne nous le permettra pas.

Bonne chance, fils ! »

Des larmes glissèrent des yeux de Joe, à la fin de la vidéo et le jeune guide les essuya discrètement. Il ne voulait pas alarmer Walter que Dredd avait chargé de son bien-être.

Rick Déckard manquait au jeune réplicant et celui-ci n'ignorait pas que le conseil des 5 l'avait testé apte à être un guide et un juge.

Il fronça des sourcils : Libre arbitre ou avait-il été conditionné pour être juge et ce, malgré lui ?

Mais il se remémora ce que lui avait confié la juge suprême Hershey quand il lui avait posé la question :

« -Dans vôtre ancienne vie, vous aviez été programmé pour être blade runner. Là, nous vous laissons le choix de vouloir devenir juge ou pas et vous pouvez, à tout moment, démissionner. C'était bien plus que la société Wallace vous avait accordé. »

Joe, méditant ces paroles, avait du admettre que la juge suprême avait raison. Walter, affairé dans la cuisine, approcha du jeune guide.

« -Dredd a fini sa patrouille, avertit-il, d'une voix impersonnelle. Il est dans le vestiaire. Dois-je mettre la table ? »

Joe éprouva une joie sereine,en entendant l'arrivée prochaine de sa sentinelle et donna son consentement pour la préparation de la table.

Dredd et le jeune guide vivaient ensemble depuis trois jours et Joe avait vite appris que le juge sénior était une créature de routine réglée à la seconde près.

…..

Dredd, vêtu de son uniforme réglementaire, regarda la table où les couverts étaient placés avec une rigueur militaire et jetant un coup d'oeil vers Joe, il s'assit à table.

Joe ne parvenait toujours pas à détacher son regard des traits de son juge, émerveillé par la beauté virile de son visage et les yeux verts perçants de Dredd.

Il vit comment Dredd saisit sa fourchette avec une imperceptible hésitation et gentiment, enlevant toute onde de menace de son aura, il pénétra dans la sphère personnelle de la sentinelle.

Dredd stoppa tout mouvement et l'interrogea du regard.

« -Permets-moi, Dredd . » fit Joe, en prenant la main du juge avec douceur .

Dredd se laissa faire et observa son guide lui masser la main, avec sollicitude et des gestes doux.

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence, ne communiquant que par leur lien et bientôt, un sentiment de confort et d'apaisement, provenant de Dredd, montra à Joe que sa sentinelle appréciait les bienfaits du massage.

Tranquillement, Joe massa l'autre main, caressant et apprenant les moindres callosités sur la paume de son juge.

« -Joseph, fit soudainement Dredd, en regardant avec intensité Joe qui sourit alors. Joseph est mon prénom. »

Joe, lentement, déposa un baiser sur la paume massée de Dredd et ressentit le frisson de son juge.

« -Nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre, constata le jeune guide, d'un ton mi-sérieux et mi- plaisantin. Nous portons le même prénom et nous avons le même niveau de puissance. Nous allons faire une équipe d'enfer. »

A l 'allégation de leurs futures patrouilles ensemble, Dredd ne dit rien et se mit à manger, consciencieusement et méticuleusement. Joe ne s'en formalisa pas : il aimait Dredd et l'acceptait avec ses défauts et ses qualités.

« -Tu n'as pas encore reçu la réponse à nôtre requête ?, demanda Joe, préoccupé. Généralement, la requête est vite approuvée par l'administration. »

Dredd s'arrêta de manger et ne commentant la petite grimace de dégoût de son guide devant son plat de viande, il fixa Joe de ses yeux intelligents et calmes.

« -Non, répondit-il, avec une moue d'exaspération. Je vais devoir en référer au juge Hershey. Son influence devrait accélérer la paperasse ou contrer un avis contraire. »

Joe sut que Dredd lui cachait quelque chose d'important mais il n'insista pas. Il préféra s'attaquer, avec appétit, à son plat de pâtes végétariens.

Il vit, amusé, que Dredd avait une légère moue de désapprobation à l'égard de son régime végétarien et riant intérieurement, il mastiqua chaque bouchée avec un enthousiasme exagéré.

Dredd n'eut qu'une expression de dédain indulgent face au comportement enfantin de son guide et finissant son repas, il attendit que Joe ait terminé le sien.

Joe fit l'impasse sur le dessert, en percevant l'impatience de sa sentinelle et son désir de compléter le lien entre eux.

« -Walter, aucun appel du central durant la nuit, ordonna Dredd, en acceptant la main tendue de son guide. A moins que cela soit urgent .

-Très bien, Dredd. » fit Walter, en commençant à débarrasser la table.

Sentinelle et guide entrèrent dans leur chambre pour achever de consolider leur lien.

…

La juge Hershey lut le rapport de Dredd sur sa requête de patrouiller avec son guide et sa question légitime de savoir la raison du refus de pas lui avoir accordé cette demande.

Galen Delmarco, debout devant son bureau, se tenait prête à argumenter son refus de laisser Dredd patrouiller avec le juge Déckard.

« -La procédure veuille que nous acceptons les requêtes des sentinelles et guides s'ils veulent faire équipe ensemble, commença Hershey, d'un ton ferme. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir accordé au juge Dredd, Delmarco ?

-Nous avons vu combien Dredd pouvait être instable et incontrôlable lors de la démise présumée de son guide, argumenta la jeune juge, le menton relevé et sûre d'elle. Que se passerait-il si le juge Déckard se blesse ou soit pris en otage ? Imaginez le bain de sang qui pourrait en résulter, juge suprême. »

Mais le regard plein de sous-entendu du juge Hershey fit rougir la jeune femme qui souhaita que l'entretien se termina rapidement.

« -Nous savons très bien, toutes les deux, que ce ne sont que des conneries, trancha la juge suprême, sèchement. Dredd le sait aussi et estimez vous heureuse qu'il n'ait pas porté l'affaire devant le conseil des 5, Delmarco. Vous ne vous êtes pas montrée très professionnelle et séparer, de surcroit, volontairement, un sentinelle de son guide est un crime. Vous auriez perdu votre titre de juge et votre place au sein du conseil. Dredd a réagi comme toute sentinelle pour protéger son guide d'une éventuelle menace. Il a toute ma confiance,ainsi que celle des autres membres du conseil. Les rues ne seront jamais aussi sûres que maintenant Dredd et Déckard vont faire équipe : ils constituent la paire sentinelle / guide la plus puissante. »

Voyant la peine et la souffrance de sa collègue, la juge Hershey reprit, avec sollicitude et empathie :

« -Dredd a trouvé son guide et l'homme avec lequel il va partager sa vie. Il faut vous résoudre à l'accepter, Delmarco. Je suis désolée pour vous et je comprends votre peine mais vous devez vous ressaisir et faire preuve de professionnalisme. Puis-je compter sur vous, juge Delmarco ? »

La jeune intéressée inspira profondément, ravala ses larmes et sa peine et affirma :

« -Oui, juge suprême. »

Fin

Duneline, le 22/01/19.


End file.
